


World E

by O_M_Jee



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Hosie, Sexual Tension, evil Hope, evil Josie, season 2 characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 17:28:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21212369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/O_M_Jee/pseuds/O_M_Jee
Summary: A Hosie one-shot.Hope is given a unique mission to kill a certain evil Josie. Will it go as planned?OrWhere a sleeping Hope and Josie get linked into an alternate world where everyone is evil by default. When awake, how will Hope and Josie have to live with the memories of that world in the real world.Note: Hope is still a tribrid who has not triggered her vamp side but Josie is already a heretic.





	World E

“Thanks for coming, Hope.” Alaric greeted the tribrid who arrived on time at the run-down old mill.

“Nice to see you again, Hope.” Dorian greeted as well.

“I’m guessing this is a covert mission, seeing that this is our meeting place?” Hope guessed out loud.

“You’re right. Though Dorian has been doing some covert work himself already.” Alaric reported. “He found a lot of interesting stuff from sneaking around Vardemus’ office. We need you to do the kicking ass part as usual.”

“Which monster is it now? I hope it’s Vardemus. Since I’m back in Salvatore, I can kick his Poppins’ ass.” Hope folded her arms in anticipation.

“No, not him. We don’t want you to risk that yet. We need you to kill… no, save Josie.” Alaric informed. “Now that she’s turned heretic, her dark side is getting worse and we made some interesting discovery and found a way to save my daughter from her ever-growing darkness.”

“What is it?” Hope asked.

“Vardemus manipulated Josie into creating a subconscious world. He calls it World E.” Dorian related. “A very different world where evil prevails. Not the prison worlds like Gemini witches created. This world is accessed through consciousness. Not full consciousness, basically Josie is still Josie here but she is subconsciously being linked to Joise in World E. Everytime Josie goes to sleeps, she slips into that world, naturally as Evil!Josie. The more time she spent there, the more she will soon turn into Evil!Josie in the real world here.”

“So, we break the linkage to that world?” Hope guessed.

“No, there’s no way to break the linkage. That’s the problem. Josie created that world so she will always be linked to that world.” Dorian added. “What we need to do is not letting that evil side take over. We need someone stronger than a powerful heretic to get in there and end that evil side of Josie. Hope, you are the best candidate.”

“So, you’re saying I’m to go into this world in my dreams and destroy Evil!Jo?” Hope asked.

Alaric and Dorian shrugged. “Yeah. Basically.”

“Technically, Josie will still be alive in this world.” Dorian reminded. “Just dead in that world.”

“So, am I Evil!Hope when I go into that world or I’m me when I get in there?” Hope asked.

“I think you’re completely Evil!Hope but a subconscious part of you here may still be in there.” Dorian added. “I’m guessing since that world is created to link consciousness and manifest the stronger self, so there must be some control of both sides”

“What if I can’t kill Josie? I mean, despite all our bad history now, I will never want to kill Jo. What if my subconscious of this world can’t do it in that world and kill Evil!Jo too?” Hope asked.

“Well, since your mission here is to kill her and it’s basically fake Josie, you can try to subconsciously tell yourself to kill her?” Alaric suggested.

Hope gave it a thought and finally agreed. “Fine! Let’s do it. A Killing Jo mission sounds interesting. I’m guessing a spell is how I get into that subconscious world and be my eager evil self then?”

Dorian nodded and handed her a piece of paper with the spell.

====

_ World E  _

_Hope was late for class. 30 minutes late was normal for Hope Mikaelson, so when she strolled into the class casually, all Dorian could do was shake his head and continue writing on the board. Hope moved to her seat at the back row and sat down to a loud farting noise and a dust of pungent horrid smell bursting out. A roar of giggles from a group of witches seated in the left corner filled the classroom. The rest of the class did not dare to laugh at Hope. They knew not to make fun of the ruthless tribrid. But not this bunch. This bunch that was led by the witches’ current council leader, Josie Saltzman. _

_Hope could see Josie smiling even though she was busy scribbling shit on her notebook. Hope tore a page from her note book and scribbled something too. She casted a spell silently. _

_“That was a lame move, Saltzman! Just say you can’t find the guts to face me in the finals.” Those words appeared in Josie’s notebook._

_Josie wrote back “You might wanna train first, Hope. Haven’t seen you doing that lately. I can be of help if you want some free training sessions?”_

_“I don’t need to train but I’ll oblige this time. 3pm at the arena. Bring your sparring sticks, Jo. And without your annoying entourage.” Hope wrote. _

_“You’re On!” _

_Hope received the last message from Josie on her notebook. She gotta give it to Josie. No one dared to challenge her. She was already leader on the scoreboard for no. of kills. Monsters, supernaturals and even evil humans were on her list. The new school council recently omitted the voting policy for students’ council positions and only the strong and worthy leaders who fought their way to the top could quality. They took out the tribrid category because it would mean a walkover for Hope and that would be unfair to everyone else. So, Hope had to choose a sector to win a council seat. To be honest, Hope was not that interested in a seat but she just loves fights and challenges. She chose the witch sector and had fought several rounds already. She had just beaten Lizzie in the semi-finals and she knew Josie was now on a revenge mode and could not wait to kick her ass in the final in the coming week. But she guessed the heretic already had some pre-finals plans made already._

_“Turning heretic had really changed you, Jo. You’re brave. Very brave now.” Hope smiled at the heretic when they got ready for training in the arena with their sparring sticks. “Who knew you had hidden Caroline vamp blood. You’re lucky I haven’t triggered my vamp side yet.” _

_“Oh Hope. When you want to trigger your vamp side, just make sure I am the one to help trigger it. It’ll be my honor to kill you.” Josie threw a strong swing at Hope who managed to block it conveniently with her own stick._

_“I just find it a pity I didn’t help trigger your vamp side, Jo. You should have asked me. I do a good satisfying kill.” Hope did a series of hits at Josie now with the two sticks but Josie’s vamp reflexes were fast enough to block._

_“I wouldn’t doubt that. If only I died on purpose and not by the hands of your vengeful ex-girlfriend.” Josie counter-attacked with her sticks and words._

_“You almost killed her brother!” Hope pounced angrily on Josie, throwing the brunette down on the mat this time._

_“Like you said, ALMOST! I didn’t kill him. She KILLLED me!” Josie held against Hope’s stick pressing against her neck, almost strangling her but it did not stop Josie with more verbal attacks. “Besides, you broke up with her after she killed me. Were you going soft on me then?”_

_Hope pushed herself away from Josie. _

_“I’m done with training.” The tribrid announced as she threw her sticks away and tore her fitness gloves off her hands, walking away from Josie._

_“That was an easy defeat..” Josie muttered._

_It was not the first time Hope and Josie sparred. It was not like they were regular training partners but because they always found challenges to fight with each other. They had too much bad history between them already. A part of Hope liked these fights with Josie. Not because Josie was a strong challenger but because Hope loved the adrenaline of these fights with Josie. She also enjoyed the tension. Yes, the sexual tensions had been on the rise as well. Hope hated Josie, even more than Lizzie but she had been feeling much sexual interludes between their fights. That was why when Josie touched on a sensitive subject about her feelings for her, she hated it. Yes, when Maya killed Josie, Hope was so devastated about Josie’s death that she broke up with Maya. Maya in turn triggered her werewolf gene and got Hope’s help in her first full moon transformation but they had only remained friends since then. Josie came back from the dead through her surrogate mother’s vamp blood and became a powerful heretic and that was when they had become bitter power rivals._

_Josie watched Hope walked away without a care to rebuke her words anymore. She guessed that training was really over and the tribrid was heading to the showers now. Josie got up, took her gym bag, and walked to the girls’ shower room as well. _

_“Fuck…” Josie muttered to herself when she reached the showers area. She found Hope showering without shutting her curtain this time. _

_No one was at training except the two of them. Josie turned around and sat down to take off her shoes but she stole another peak at naked Hope with her sexy curves in the stall. Josie shook her head. A part of her knew Hope was doing this on purpose. They just loved to push each other’s buttons. Even the sexual ones!_

_As Hope finished soaping herself, she turned on the water to rinse herself. Shutting her eyes against the water, she turned around to rinse her back. When she opened her eyes momentarily, she gasped in surprise at a naked Josie standing right in front of her._

_“What the fuck, Jo!?” Hope let out but was pushed against the wall by sexy, naked Josie._

_Josie had one hand against the wall as she leaned in with a hard stare into Hope’s eyes. “You left the curtain open!”_

_“I-“ Hope realized she couldn’t talk because she could not focus when Josie’s other hand was doing something else. Josie’s finger was running lightly from Hope’s neck down to her cleavage, down her abs, and down past her navel but stopped just shy above her mound. Fuck! Hope was heating up between her legs._

_Josie then leaned closer that Hope found her lips parting on instinct but the heretic just had to change tactic again._

_“Don’t forget to close them next time.” Josie warned as she moved away and headed to the next stall._

_That night, Hope made the decision to avoid the heretic at all costs until the final match. She meditated in bed and repeated the words to herself. “Do not look at her! Do not get baited into fights with her! Do not talk to her!”_

_A knock on the door distracted Hope’s meditation. She guessed it must be Raf asking to compare fight tactics on how to win their council positions. She would not mind that. As she opened the door, she found that it was not Raf._

_Josie stood at Hope’s door without a word. She just needed to get this over and done with. She wanted Hope. Hell, she had crushed hard on the tribrid since eight grade and after all that bad history that happened between them in the recent year, how long was she going to ignore her desire for the tribrid? Fuck it! That shower moment was running in her head all day that even fingering herself was not helping enough._

_“Jo-“ Hope looked surprised but she recognized those hungry brown eyes._

_Josie pulled the shorter girl in and crushed her lips on Hope’s. She parted the tribrid’s lips with her teasing tongue. But Hope’s tongue was more inviting as she took in that kiss as hungrily. _

_Letting out a pleasurable moan, Hope kicked her door shut as she led themselves to her bed, not breaking their kiss until they needed to breathe. _

_The next morning, Lizzie opened the door to find torn clothes scattered around the room and to the eventual sight of her sister and the tribrid naked in bed._

_“You have gotta be kidding me!” Lizzie exclaimed, naturally waking up the two girls in bed._

_Josie rubbed her eyes sleepily as she asked her sister. “How did you know I was here?”_

_“I figured your only interests lately is to fight with Hope. Why not find the tribrid?” Lizzie shrugged. _

_“Well, how was the fight then?” Josie raised a brow at Hope._

_“Fucking amazing!” Hope smiled at Josie who responded with a kiss in appreciation._

====

The Real World 

Josie hated everything. Her life had been a fucking downward spiral. Just when she found love with a boy she thought would love her forever, she disappointed him in her dark jealous spurs and did enough mean things to others that she was inevitably dumped by Landon. She was heart-broken and as if that was not enough to drive her more into depression, memories of Hope came back and she was swarmed with guilt and unexplained hatred. Only Vardemus understood her. Only he cared about her. Not her sister, not her dad or mom or anyone else.

Josie recently created a link to a subconscious world that would make her feel better and it was actually working. Josie felt more confident and did not feel sorry for everything she did now. But she was not so sure about her complicated feelings about a certain tribrid. When she created that world, she had no idea how the world would be like and only knew it would be a world of a stronger self. She then realized that she can access to that world through her dreams. And recently, the dreams were mostly wet. Now whenever Hope walked past her, she had to hide herself or else she would be having wild sexy thoughts about the tribrid. Good thing was, Hope seemed to be avoiding her too.

====

“Hope, how’s the situation so far?’ Dorian asked the tribrid a few days after she had access to World E.

“Ermm..I think things are going…well. We hate each other and fight all the time.” Hope reported. “And we will have a big fight match soon so, even if I kill her, it would even seem legal in that world.”

“Really?” Dorian nodded. “That’s good. So, we may just end this mission faster than we thought!”

_Right.. if only I want to kill her and not fuck her._ Hope thought to herself.

====

“Sorry I’m late.” Hope apologized to Miss Tig when she arrived in alchemy class. She looked for a seat in class but all seats were taken but the seat beside Josie. Great… Hope moved to the seat, giving Josie an awkward smile before taking the seat beside her.

“It’s fine. It only just started.” Josie reported to Hope about class. Her voice was slightly nervous.

“Okay..” Hope noted as she shifted her seat closer to Josie.

Josie was momentarily surprised at Hope’s proximity. Then she realized Hope was actually leaning closer to look at Josie’s notes.

“Sorry, just wanted to check if I missed anything.” Hope told her.

“Don’t worry if you missed anything, I would definitely pass you my notes.” Josie assured.

But Hope saw something in Josie notebook and asked her. “This drawing. It looks like the talisman I gave you last year.”

“Yeah, ever since past memories of you came back, I can’t seem to find the talisman so I drew it to remind myself how it looked.”

“Well, we should find it then. I might just know a spell that can trace it.” Hope suggested.

Josie nodded eagerly. “After school?”

After school, Josie waited for Hope outside Hope’s room to meet and work on that spell. While waiting, Josie spotted Hope in a distance, talking to Maya, Hope’s ex-girlfriend. Josie felt her anger rising. She could feel her inner magic calling, an offensive spell on the tip of her tongue. Until she saw Hope staring right at her, not paying attention to Maya. Hope smiled at Josie and that smile somehow calmed Josie. Hope was walking up to her now.

“Are you ok? You looked tense earlier.” Hope checked on Josie. “I’m fine.” Josie assured with a smile.

Hope explained that the location spell for the talisman would work with her heirloom necklace since they were both made through the same Freya Mikaelson’s magic.

“Wait! So, there’s no blood and map needed?” Josie asked Hope as they settled down on the floor to start the spell.

“Nope. Just you, me and my necklace in one hand.” Hope stretched out her hands for Josie to hold.

Josie smiled shyly as she held Hope’s hands.

“Jo…” Hope looked at Josie curiously. “It’s been really a long time since I saw you smile like this.”

“Really?” Josie wondered aloud to Hope. “How was I smiling?”

“Nothing. You just looked…” Hope revealed. “Adorable.”

“Now you’re teasing me.” Josie could not believe she could feel her own blush. “Can we do the spell already?”

“Fine.” Hope chuckled. “Close your eyes and chant after me. We will find the item visually in our minds.”

After five minutes of chanting, Josie and Hope found themselves transported through the halls of Salvatore Boarding School and stairways until it reached an office and into a locked safe. The talisman was in the headmaster’s office.

“Why does Professor V have my talisman?” Josie asked, slightly agitated as they ended the locator spell.

“I don’t know but I suspect because he knows the talisman brings out the true you mostly.” Hope offered her opinion.

“What do you mean?”

“Jo, I just think he is not good news. He’s been trying to change you to someone you’re not.”

“I’m so done with everyone saying he is bad news. Do you know how much he has taught me? He is the only one who cares about me!” Josie tried to pull her hands away from Hope.

“Please don’t go!” Hope held on to Josie’s hands tightly.

“Hope…” Josie frowned slightly at Hope’s tight grip. “You’re almost hurting me.”

“I’m sorry..” Hope released her hands. “I don’t know what came over me.” 

“It’s fine..” Josie then admitted. “I haven’t been myself too.”

“Jo…we’re going to find your true self, ok? And I’m gonna help you find that.” Hope reached out this time to hold the brunette’s hand tenderly. “You have to trust me.”

Josie nodded, returning a squeeze on Hope’s hand. “How are we going to do that, Hope? Sometimes I feel like I can’t control myself. I- I almost wanted to burn Maya’s hair just because she was talking to you. I mean, why?”

“But you didn’t do it right? What stopped you?” Hope asked.

“I..I don’t know. I mean, I felt calm when you smiled at me?”

Hope could not stop staring into Josie’s warm brown eyes and she could not help but remember the want in them in her dreams. Finally, Hope got herself to look away. This was not right. They were probably attracted to each other because of the other world. They were supposed to not let their other selves take over their real selves here.

“Jo, I think you should not confront Vardemus about your talisman.” Hope refocused on the main subject. “I think we should steal it back.”

“But I’m sure Professor V has a good explanation for keeping it.” Josie assumed.

“I just thought stealing back what was stolen from us was just more fun.” Hope shrugged.

====

_ World E _

_Hope was walking down the halls of the Salvatore boarding school. She was headed for the arena for her final match with Josie. The heretic had been training hard for this match. Even harder than Hope but Hope wasn’t bothered. Josie was also crawling into her bed almost every night. And Hope loved those steamy nights. Most would say they have a complicated relationship because they were rivals yet they were fucking each other. But Hope felt that it was nothing complicated. They never talked fight tactics or spell tactics with each other and pillow talk with Josie was mostly fun and stress-free stuff. They talked about everything and anything but business(their match). They wanted to win the fight fair and square. The only thing they did share and agree with each other was they would still exchange biting words at each other during the match. “Where’s the fun if we stop exchanging these banters?” Josie had told Hope and Hope couldn’t help but agree. _

_Before Hope reached the common room, she was interrupted by a slam of bodies landing in front of her. She shook her head at Raf and Jed in a scuffle with each other._

_“Give me back my alpha title now, you prick!” Raf roared at Jed who once stood in as alpha when Raf was in permanent wolf form months ago._

_The wolves had started their fight for the top already. Hope side-stepped to leave the boys at it while she walked further down._

_Hope passed the basketball hall and there was more fighting going on. Vampires this time. Then she spotted Josie further down the hall. The heretic was already in her fight gear but she was in a friendly chat with someone. Landon. Her ex-boyfriend. Both her and Josie’s ex-boyfriend. Landon was different from everyone in this school, not because he was the one and only phoenix but because he was the one and only nice guy here. It was weird because everyone had an agenda here. Landon did not. He was just plainly nice. Everyone would either ignore him or bully him. And Hope and Josie hated bullies and would kick their asses if they touched a hair of nice guy Landon. Which was probably why they both ended up dating him in the past? Hope remembered how she hated Josie for dating Landon when she jumped in the memory-erased pit. But things had changed lately that Hope realized she was not feeling one bit jealous or hateful now at the sight of Josie and Landon in a friendly talk. _

_It was Landon who spotted Hope first. “Hey Hope..” He greeted her, grinning widely._

_Josie gave Hope a once-over and walked over to her. “You’re still not changed. We have a fight in less than an hour. And I don’t entertain late-comers.”_

_Hope leaned in to whisper in the taller girl’s ear. “But I thought you like it when I come... late..”_

_Josie drew a cheeky smile as she whispered back. “I can see you’re starting to be quite the fore-player now.”_

_“I learn it from the best.” Hope said out loud this tine to Josie who was walking off and waving goodbye without looking back at Landon and Hope. _

_“So, Landon. You coming to see the match?” Hope asked._

_Landon shook his head. “To watch both my exes beat each other up? That’s just scary.”_

_“What?!” Hope chuckled. “I would think it would be a turn-on for you guys! Oh well, up to you, Landon. I gotta head over and get ready now before she finds an excuse to disqualify me. See you there.. if you change your mind.”_

_Hope reached the old mill, which was now the arena. A well-constructed building that actually looks like a big warehouse with a modern dark grey exterior. Inside, it was the new training ground with protective screens surrounding a central area where Josie and her would fight in. The place was fitted to protect the building from being blown up by strong spells. Hope walked past an enclosed safe area separated by the large fire rated screens and an automated sliding door to the fighting arena. It was the viewing zone where several witches were already seated and a group of them cheered loudly when Hope walked past them. Hope waved at her fans and headed to the locker room to get ready._

_==== _

_“What are you doing here, Frodo?”_

_Landon turned around to see his nickname caller, Lizzie greeting him the usual way after he arrived in the viewing room in the arena._

_“Just watching?” Landon shrugged at the blonde._

_“I’m curious. Which team are you on? Team Hope or Team Josie?” Lizzie wondered which ex he still held a torch for._

_“I’m not on any team, Lizzie.” Landon shook his head as he noted the fight had started and the two witches were throwing spells at each other already._

_Landon heard one witch saying. “Hope’s a tribrid. Obviously, she’s more powerful and can beat Josie easily!”_

_“This is like witch-vamp vs witch-wolf. I swear this is the best fight of the century!” Another witch noted out loud. _

_“Josie can still die if Hope rips her heart out!” Another added._

_Landon then saw Josie getting thrown hard against a wall. She seemed to have lost consciousness for a while. Hope looked pleased while Josie looked super pissed after gaining consciousness._

_“YOU BITCH!” Josie yelled as she charged forward at Hope, casting another fire spell at Hope._

_“Aren’t you tired of always using your fuckin fire spells already?” Hope casted a quick protection spell to defend herself from being shot with a ball of fire._

_“Fuck this! Let’s fight without the spells then!” Josie challenged Hope._

_“Fine! Let’s do that.” Hope agreed as she swiftly trips Josie over with a foot sweep._

_Josie landed with a loud thug on the floor mat. “Now you’re really pissing me off.”_

_The heretic got up and took the tribrid by her shoulders in super speed mode, catching Hope off-guard as Josie head-butted her._

_Hope almost lost her balance, looking dizzy for a bit. She wiped the blood on her forehead. That was indeed a hard-hitting head-butt. The tribrid was in anger mode now. Her eyes were turning mad yellow. Hope then threw a punch which landed on the left side of Josie’s cheeks. So powerful was the punch that Josie has landed on her back on the ground._

_“That’s for stealing my boyfriend!” Hope proclaimed as she straddled Josie now and threw another punch to Josie’s right cheek this time. “And this is for that mean move you threw at me for just talking to Landon!”_

_Josie had not returned her punches yet. Hope pulled the brunette’s collar, shouting at Josie’s badly bruised face. “Fight back! I know you want to!”_

_The brunette moves her arms weakly. The crowd in the viewing zone are guessing that Josie was going to tap out and surrender but Josie’s arms moved upwards instead and held onto the tribrid’s back._

_“Hope..” Josie whimpered through her swollen mouth. “Are you really mad at me for that?”_

_“What?! No! I.. It was just past grievances. And we agreed on having the mean words banter, right?” Hope checked on Josie with concern._

_Josie chuckled weakly. “I fuckin believed you for a second. You really got me there!”_

_“Jo.. I only want you now. More than anyone else.” Hope confessed. _

_From the viewing zone, most of the witches were quite sure that Hope was going to win. Josie was lying almost motionless._

_“This needs to stop! They are not just fighting with their full strength but their emotions as well!” Landon shook his head in worry after hearing Hope shouting at Josie for stealing him. “I need to stop them!”_

_“No, you can’t! They need to fight till there’s a winner. One of them must tap out in surrender to confirm the end of the fight!” Lizzie told him._

_“But Josie’s not tapping out! Hope’s gonna kill her at this rate!” Landon reached over to open the sliding door._

_“Landon! They are fine! They won’t die for real!” Lizzie called out but the phoenix had headed out toward where his two exes were fighting. He could only see Hope’s back and she was seated on top of a possibly unconscious Josie. He noted that the fight seems to be on a hold since both were not throwing punches at each other now._

_But as he approached closer where he can finally see them in full view, he is taken by surprise. The two of them were kissing each other. Rather passionately. Landon stood dumbfounded staring at both his ex-girlfriends. No words could come out, especially in this shock state of mind._

_Hope moved her kisses down Josie’s neck. “Let’s end the fight and head to my bed now!”_

_“Oh…” Josie moaned. “I still wanna win this fight though.”_

_“Gosh! You are stubborn!” Hope stopped kissing and stared down at Josie whose face had healed nicely by now and she was looking so pretty despite the spots of dried blood._

_In that short moment of Hope staring down, Josie seized the opportunity to throw Hope down at the side as Josie conveniently straddled the other girl now. _

_“I’m not gonna hit you, Hope.” Josie warned with a sly smile. “I’m just gonna kiss you till you tap out and surrender so we can head back to your room.” _

_And so, the heretic did just that, kissing the tribrid fervently until the soft tribrid finally stretched her arm out and tapped on the mat, indicating a surrender and a match win for Josie. Hope knew Josie would make a better leader for the witches. She did well in her one-year reign so far._

_All this while, they were oblivious to Landon watching them a few feet away but they could hear the loud boos from the crowd of witches in the viewing area, obviously not happy the way the match was won._

_“It’s still a win, you guys.” Lizzie then announced to the witches. “Josie Saltzman keeps her seat for the witches in the council!”_

_“Ermm..” Landon finally spoke but still wordless. _

_“Oh Landon!” Josie finally broke the kiss with Hope to see her ex-boyfriend looking very confused. She stood up and helped Hope up as well. “Sorry you had to see that.” _

_“Hey Landon..” Hope greeted sheepishly. “Great! You actually came down. Well, good thing we didn’t beat each other to death, right?”_

_“Yeah...” Landon was still recovering from shock. “I sure didn’t see that coming.”_

====

The Real World

Hope was looking forward to seeing Josie the next day in class, until she found Josie’s seat empty.

Just then Dorian came into the classroom and passed Hope a note to meet him at the old mill after class.

Hope met Dorian and Alaric at the old mill as requested after that.

“Hope, we suspect Josie’s gone off somewhere with Vardemas. We don’t know where.” Dorian reported.

“What I gathered from Lizzie was she went to see Vardemas late last night before her usual bedtime. Like she had questions for him. Did you tell Josie anything? Anything to expose your link to the evil world?” Alaric asked.

“No, Ric. We just found out that Vardemas was hiding a talisman I gave to Josie long ago. She must have gone to question him about that! I just hope that asshole did not do anything to her.” Hope offered.

“Hope, we can’t waste anymore time. The more he controls Josie using World E, we can lose Josie completely. We need you to get into dream state and kill Evil!Josie now before it is too late. Dorian and I find Vardemus to try to stop him. I can’t risk losing my daughter now.” Alaric advised.

“But-“ Hope was not sure. She was too worried about real Josie now.

=====

_ World E _

_“Wooh..” Josie was impressed._

_The dinner spread had taken up a whole long table. It was filled with all her favorite food. Hope had booked the whole Salvatore dining hall just for her._

_“This reminds me of Beauty and the Beast.” Josie walked over to Hope who was dressed in a nice black suit with a nice lacy corset showing off her beautiful cleavage. “I never knew Hope Mikaelson is a capable romantic.”_

_Hope welcomed Josie’s enveloping arms around her waist. “I also didn’t expect you to look like Belle in this gorgeous yellow dress. Now I hate to be the beast. I’m supposed to be the beauty.”_

_“Of course, you’re the beauty. You’re my beauty!” Josie laid a comforting kiss which the tribrid had no complaints about. Josie then added. “Now did you do this for your past lovers too?”_

_“Hey, this spread is expensive and only my dad has ever done this for me when I was little. So, no, I don’t really waste that much time and money to do this for anyone before.” Hope admitted._

_“Your dad?” Josie looked at Hope tenderly. “You must miss moments like this with him.”_

_This was a rare caring, tender moment from Josie and Hope found herself blurting. “I-I..do. I guess people do this kinda stuff for those they love.”_

_“You…love..me?” Josie stared at Hope._

_Hope then thought of something to save herself. “Hey! Didn’t you say the same thing to me last night?”_

_“I-I thought you were asleep and didn’t hear it.” Josie looked away in embarrassment._

_Hope decided to stop all embarrassment and pulled Josie into a kiss._

_But their kiss was broken when they heard the voice of their headmaster._

_“Josie, I need to see you now.” Professor Vardemus called out, standing at the entrance of the dining hall._

_“Professor V, can I see you after dinner?” Josie suggested._

_“No, Josie. I doubt you can finish that much food. One should know your strict diet. Now, come now.” Vardemus turned as he tapped his cane on the floor._

_Josie turned and gave Hope an apologetic look but Hope was shaking her head sternly._

_“You’re not his slave, Jo..” Hope reminded the brunette._

_But Josie was shaking her head and turning away. “I’m sorry, Hope. I’ll be back, ok?”_

_“No, Jo!” Hope called out. “COME BACK! COME BACK TO ME NOW!”_

_Hope had no idea why she was pleading this way at Josie. Like it was a need! An important need!_

_Josie turned back, surprised at Hope’s desperate cry. “Hope, I’m gonna be fine.” _

_“JOSIE! I’m waiting!” Vardemus called out impatiently._

_“And it’s just dinner! Why can’t you have a little bit of dinner first? Right? I made this for you. Only you.” Hope added._

_“JOSIE!!!” Vardemus called out again._

_“LISTEN, YOU PRICK!” Josie finally yelled at her headmaster, clearly pissed off by now. “I’m trying to have a decent romantic dinner with my girlfriend! She fuckin made this specially for me so can you for once LET ME EAT!”_

_Vardemus was too shocked to respond._

_ Josie turned back to Hope and the two exchanged proud smiles._

=====

The Real World

“I can’t believe you threw that sleeping dust on me, Ric.” Hope scolded Alaric on the phone.

“Did you kill her, Hope?” Alaric asked instead.

“NO! Ok! I can’t do it!” Hope reported.

“Why? Look, we found Vardemus but he’s hidden Josie somewhere! He’s still not telling us her location, except that he had cloak her and put her in a deep sleeping spell.”

“He did a fuckin sleeping beauty on Josie?” Hope was mad. “He wants her stuck in that world forever.”

“Just go back to sleep and kill Evil!Josie and maybe real Josie will wake up and come back to us?!” Alaric thought out loud.

“I told you I can’t kill her! Evil!Hope is in love with her, ok?!” Hope revealed.

“What?! The evil fall in love too?!” Alaric sounded confused.

“YES! APPARENTLY! I come from an ancient evil family and we fall in love too, Ric!” Hope highlighted. She was already heading out of the school, not sure where she was going but she needed to find Josie already.

“Then try to use your consciousness from this world and control Evil!Hope to kill her or something.” Alaric suggested another dumb idea.

“Well, I think that’s not gonna work. Because I’m as fucked as Evil!Hope too. I’m just gonna find Josie myself.” Hope ended the call before Alaric could say anything else. 

Then Hope saw her. Josie was running towards her from a distance towards the school gate which Hope just opened.

“HOPE!” Josie called out.

Hope felt so relieved she ran towards Josie until they met in the middle and threw themselves into each other’s arms.

“What happened, Jo?” Hope asked, holding the brunette’s face.

“Vardemus tried put me in a long sleeping spell and my dream state got me into another world…” Josie informed. “I managed to wake up from the dream because I came prepared and had the sleeping spell antidote in my system already. Now please tell me you’re real!”

“I’m real, JO! I’m real.” Hope assured. “I know because I went into that world too and I can tell you this is the real world, ok?”

“You went in there too? It’s a mad world in mine. Was yours the same?” Josie double-checked.

Hope nodded. “Mad but beautiful. I just had a beauty and a beast kinda fairy tale dinner in mine.”

“Hope!” Josie teared up and hugged the tribrid tight.

=====

“Do you really think our link to that world will only end if we kill our other selves in there?” Josie asked Hope.

They were lying in Hope’s bed, having their real world pillow talk now. Their hands linked and eyes not leaving each other’s so far.

“I don’t know, Jo. That’s Dorian theory. But honestly, I’m starting to like our evil selves in that world now. I don’t think we are completely evil now that we’re in love. I think we’re pretty safe from darkness. Don’t you think?” Hope suggested.

“Yeah..” Josie giggled. “To be honest, I don’t mind always going into that world. I mean, the sex is just…Wow!”

“Oh god! Probably my favorite part of that world! And the Arena too! Why can’t we have that here already?” Hope added.

“Hope…If I ever do anything remotely evil here like what I did to Ethan in the past, promise me you will get into World E and kill me, ok?” Josie asked in a serious tone. 

Hope reached over and laid a tender kiss on Josie’s lips. “I promise. But I’m pretty sure Evil!Josie does not even have such intentions. She stood up to Vardemus and had him booted out of Salvatore. So, even if she does harm anyone, they are the deserving evil ones.”

“Yeah, she’s pretty cool, eh?” Josie smiled proudly.

“She’s basically YOU, Jo!” Hope reminded.


End file.
